The Misunderstanding
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Dedicated to SetoSerenity Fan. People talk bad about Chi-Chi and make fun of her all the time. But did anyone bother to hear her point of view? Did anyone ever wonder why Chi-Chi is always so hard on Goku? A misunderstanding occurred, it made Chi-Chi cry. ONESHOT


**YOSH! Greetings peoples! My name is LadyRistu, this IS my first time writing a DBZ fic but NOT my first time writing for fanfic. I hopes y'all likes it! i dedicate this fic to Miss SetoSerenityFan who DEMANDED me to do this, and i thought, what the hell? Might as well have fun with it. So i hopes ya likes it, SetoSerenityFan! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: nope, i can't own a classic. I'm just not that awesome. **

"COME ON GOHAN! It's time to take your vitamins!" ChiChi said for the fourth time. Gohan sighed, "But Ma, you know I hate the way those vitamins taste like…it takes like rock or something!" the 5 year old explained(I've taken vitamins that tasted like rock).

But his mother wouldn't budge, "But you have to take these! There GOOD for you! Now open up or I'm gonna shove 'em down your throat!"

Gohan shook his head, "No! NO!" At Gohan's struggle, Krillin couldn't help but to snicker, poor Gohan, living with such a woman like Chi-Chi must be a pain in the neck. But of course, he couldn't say this out loud.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and said lazily, "Just leave the kid alone, Chi-Chi. If he misses one vitamin a day he won't die…"

At this point there was an awkward silence, Chi-Chi glared at him, she turned to him and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh REALLY?" she said, "So ya think ya know everythin' about how to raise MY child?" At this point, Gohan decided to use this opportunity to sneak away.

Yamcha swallowed, "N-No, Chi-Chi that's not what I meant! What I-I meant was…"

He whimpered upon Chi-Chi's scary looking face, "N-Nevermind…"

Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo,(Piccolo's outside somewhere possible meditating) were at the Son's house waiting for Goku to come back from hunting. They had previously planned to go on special one-week training at Kame's place. Kame said he had created another training strategy to make them stronger, and of course, Vegeta had decided to go, because he wanted to surpass Goku during that training.

"Hmmph!" Chi-chi exclaimed and walked away.

Gohan had just came from the bathroom, he was going towards the kitchen to get himself something to eat he stopped in his tracks when he heard Krillin say something he'd never thought he'd say.

"…seriously?" Krillin was saying, "How does Goku stand living with that woman?"

"I thought Goku'd split after a few days…or minutes…" Yamcha said, "I mean, I would if I was Goku…"

Gohan's eyes widened were…were they talking about his mother? Of course, sometimes he thought his mother CAN be a bit of a pain. But that's HIS mom; of course he would naturally think that sometimes. But having Krillin and Yamcha talk about his mom…it's just…he'd never thought he'd see it….much less hear it.

"She's always on his butt every time! It's like; everything he does is a mistake! But he saved the friggin' world for crying out loud! How could she be mad at him? Her husband's a hero!" Yamcha said.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore, he turned around to head towards his room to study…maybe…maybe studying will get this out of his mind.

But he wasn't the only one there, Chi-Chi stood a few feet away from him, her head bowed. Gohan saw something sparkling drop from his mother's face. She was crying.

"M-Ma?" Gohan began, but Chi-Chi didn't seem to hear him, instead she turned and ran away.

Gohan ran after her, he saw he just in time for her to lock herself up in her room, "Ma?" Gohan said nervously, "Are…are you ok?"

Silence. Gohan felt guilty…even though she was his mom, she didn't deserve to be talked about like that.

Gohan clenched his fist, "Ma…I'm sorry you had to hear all that…but…but know that I don't hate you. I know…I know that what you do is all for me…Ma. Ma, opened up, you and Pa always taught me how to stand up to myself…"

At this, the door suddenly opened and Chi-Chi came out, she wiped her tears away and smiled, "You're…you're such a good son, G-Gohan…" she said, she gave her son a hug, which Gohan returned.

She beckoned her son to come into their room, and Gohan did. "When I was a lil' kid…I've always dreamed of marryin' someone meant for me. Y' know? I wanted to marry my soul mate…"

She sat on her bed and sighed, "But I didn' think that was possible….no one approached me as a child. Cuz I was your grandpa's daughter. I was always alone, 'specially when our house was surrounded by fire." Gohan raised his eyebrow, Chi-Chi gave a teary laugh, "It's a long story…" she said.

"And then…just like that. You Pa came to me, he didn' seem to think I was weird or unlady like. He was kind to me…and I knew that I was gonna to fall for him…and I did,"

Gohan smiled, he had no idea that his mother loved his father at first sight, "Every day I found myself thinkin' about him. I hoped that he was gonna make my dreams come true, ya know? To have a big family…to have a normal marriage…to live a normal life…"

Chi-Chi smiled sadly, "But I guess ya can' have everything. Your Pa is just a kind-hearted man…and plus…I should've figured it out since I first met him, your Pa ISN' normal(he had a TAIL for cryin' outloud!). So that's why I'm sometimes hard on your Pa…because he…maybe because I'm selfish…maybe cuz I'm scared that one day…I might lose the both of ya…" another tear came down from her cheek.

"But sometimes…sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy enough of your Pa. I mean, he's the strongest man in the world! And here I am…holdin' him back…Do you think I hold you back, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

Gohan shook his head, and gave his mother a hug, "No, Ma…never. You're just doing your duty as a mom is all. Most moms…might not let their kids save the world. But you trust me Ma, and it's like you know I'll come back…"

Chi-Chi smiled, "You're so smart for a five year old! You'll make a wise scholar when ya grow up!"

"Now, let's go in the kitchen….your Pa might be almost home for dinner…"

Gohan nodded, but then he said, "But first I have to do something…"

LATERS..

"Krillin…Yamcha…" Began Gohan, "I'm sorry to say this….but, could you both leave and never come back again."

Both Krillin and Yamcha's eyes widened, "But why?" Krillin asked.

"If this is about the missing cake…I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself…" Yamcha confessed.

"It's because you both insulted my Ma. And I won't allow anyone talk bad about my mom!" Gohan said. Chi-Chi smiled at her son, defending her.

"wait…what? Since when did we disrespect Chi-Chi?" Krillin said.

"Don't play DUMB!" Gohan yelled, "I heard you! You said 'How does Goku stand living with that woman?' and you, Yamcha, you said…"

But he stopped in midsentence when he noticed both Krillin and Yamcha laughing, "What's so funny?" Gohan said angrily.

"You BOTH hurt my feelin's how can ya think it's funny?!" Chi-Chi cried.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding." Krillin said after catching his breath, "We weren't making talking bad about your mom. We-especially me would NEVER do that!"

"We were just mentioning how your all powerful dad is scared of his own wife," Yamcha continued, "What I was trying to say is that I would have split if I was around a scary woman like your mom,"

"Yeah, and then we mention how Chi-Chi is always scolding him…even after he saves Earth…but what we said after that is that sometimes Goku's a bit reckless he NEEDS someone to restrain him sometimes. I can never do it like your mom can," Krillin said.

"Are you sure you're not lyin' to me!" Chi-Chi asked. Both Krillin and Yamcha shook their head frantically, "N-No! we respect you, Chi-Chi!" they both said.

"But seriously…how can Goku stand such a scary woman like you?" Yamcha asked, before Chi-Chi could kill him, a voice said, "I can answer that,"

Everyone turned and saw Goku standing at the doorstep, he placed the dead dinosaur on the floor(where the heck he got a dinosaur I dunno, this is Toriyama sensei's shit anyways).

"Pa!" Gohan exclaimed, Chi-Chi frowned.

Goku smiled, and said, "I thought it'd be obvious….I love Chi-Chi." At this, Chi-chi blushed and turned away. How can Goku say his feelings so easily while she takes her time to control herself?

Chi-Chi clenched her fist and then ran up to Goku and hugged him, "Eh?" he said blinking, "Did I do somethin' wrong?" he added nervously.

Chi-Chi shook her head, "No, it's just that….I love you, too." She whispered.

Goku smiled, and returned her embrace.

**THEY such a CURTE COUPLE MAAAAAAN! Doesn't anyone agree? they're so cute! i was inspired by my PM to SetoSerenityFan and a fanfic video on youtube called "Goku loves Chi-Chi more Everyday" y'all should check it out. Anyways, read n' review!**


End file.
